


My Escape

by WritingForAChance



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dog Sirius Black, F/M, Fluff, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Padfoot - Freeform, Ravenclaw, Reader-Insert, Sirius Black as Padfoot, Sirius Black cares, Slytherin, Slytherin!Reader - Freeform, Young Sirius Black, dog!sirius, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingForAChance/pseuds/WritingForAChance
Summary: Hey! So this was a my first post on here! I'm excited and probably going to try to post all  my works on both my tumblr (@writing-for-a-chance) on here. Thanks for reading!





	My Escape

The day had been filled with too much sorrow for Y/N to enjoy even with the sun outside as she walked around, kicking the grass. Her legs felt tired, but her mind felt exhausted. She huffed at herself, feeling tears slowly build upon her lower eyelids.  
It was just too much.  


Too much pain she felt. She was trapped with no sign of escape all thanks to her stupid pureblood parents and their ideologies. She resented it all, but the worst was being forced around Mulciber. He was a good-for-nothing blood purist and an asshole. Her parents had told her that they expected a friendship from them, meaning she was forced to be around him for whatever reason there was. Yet Mulciber was cruel, constantly being harsh towards her, pulling on her arms, calling her disrespectful terms, and forcing her to be a snobby uptight snake.  


Her parents were his worst weapon, the way he used them against her, saying things like “If you don’t act right I’ll make sure your summer is spent in a cage.” It scared her. She wasn’t safe, her tormentors followed her everywhere.  


The coating of wet tears fell down her cheeks, and she cried, whimpers fell past her lips as her hands clenched in the cool blade of the grass. Surely she would get reprimanded for skipping dinner, yet there was so much build-up she needed an escape. Her mind was an endless pit, and she hated each and every second. The crunching of grass was able to distract her, thinking someone had found her, but instead the source of the sound was a… dog? Yet there were no dogs allowed in Hogwarts. She stared at it with swollen eyes, watching as it approached her before sitting down by her legs.  


The dog was definitely furry, and there was no collar or marking to tell her it had an owner, so she guessed it was a stray. She smiled lightly, sticking out her hand for it to sniff, but it didn’t like any normal dog. I just shoved its head into her hand and came closer, leaning against her side. Y/N was impressed, for a stray, the fur was incredibly soft, each touch of it felt like heaven. She hugged the dog, deciding to call it a male for now, “I don’t know why you’re here, but I am thankful.” She whimpers into his fur, the tears coming again, to which the dog pulled back and licked her face, “Oh, I.. I’m sorry, you see things aren’t going well for me here, but I can't tell my parents.” She sighed, laying down in the grass.  


The dog did the same, laying against her with his head resting on her body, “A lot of people see me as a bad person due to who I hang out with also. I’d like to think that maybe if I wasn’t in Slytherin, or raised by blood purists, or had other people around me, then I would have been better.” She smiles, lazily stroking the dog's fur, “I think I’d like to be in Gryffindor if I could change. There are many talented people there. Many I’d like to be friends with, especially Sirius Black.” She suddenly sits up and giggles to herself, “You kinda look like him. That's what I’ll call you. Sirius.” The dog wagged its tail in response and she couldn’t help but laugh. Hugging it tightly, she smiled, “Y’know, I should be in there right now,” she pointed at the castle, “Mulciber, one of the git’s that haven’t made my time here easy probably expects me. I’m forced to be around him because of our parents, both are pureblood snobs, and they want me to associate with them. So now people hate me without even knowing me.” She sighed.  


Sirius watched, with sad eyes, she didn’t know that the dog named Sirius was actually him, or that every opinion he had on her had changed, but worst off all she didn’t know that she understood the pain of parents who held expectation, ones that though they weren’t good enough, ones that caused more pain than resolved, and without even knowing, he let out a whine. Y/N looked over, worried as she tries to figure out why the sudden noise, “Are you alright Sirius?” She panicked, checking over anything she could find, but the only response was him pulling away, and running off. Probably not his best choice but he needed to figure out what to do. The emotions he tried to hide were matched and amplified by a Slytherin girl that was used. He had left her, in the field, panicking over a noise he didn’t mean to make.  


Yet, he didn’t want to return, so his only hope was to go back tomorrow with something that only he would have. It was apart of his muggle collection against his own parents. Tomorrow he would bring it.

~

Y/N had hoped to see her new companion, this time bringing some food so both could snack on if he came. To her surprise, he had beat her, while he had something dangling in his mouth. It seemed familiar, yet she could only distinguish it as the precious leather jacket that Sirius wore. ‘Shit! He’s gonna think I stole’ she considered, sliding over to the dog and taking hold of the cool material, “Hey, Sirius. Mind letting go?” She hushed her tone, giving a slight tug on the sleeve she had grasped in her hand. The dog eased up a bit but didn’t let go, “You don’t understand how much trouble this will cause, please.” She hissed slightly, surprising herself at her own tone, “Sorry, it happens when I get worked up.” She sighed, letting go and sitting on the ground. In her distressed state, she looked forward, the grasp on her mind loosening until the Jacket was placed on her lap and the dog ran out of sight. Confused, she got up, taking the jacket and trying to chase after the dog, only to run into… human Sirius.  
“Hey, what’s got you crashing into me like that?” He smirked, looking at her with a glint in his eyes. He watched her flustered state, which was much different than her inside the school, but that wasn’t her, “You seemed in a hurry.”  


“Out of my way Black,” She hissed, her mask back on, “I need to find this dog. It had black fur that was mangy, kinda looks like you.”  


He laughed, “It looked like me? Now that’s quite the observation love.” He smiled at her, “Also is that my jacket?” He played off.  


She looked down actions panicked as she slammed it into his chest, “That stupid dog somehow got a hold of it and brought it to me.” She growled, shaking his hands off of her in an angered manor, “You name one dog after you and they suddenly bring me your possessions.” She huffed, pointing a finger at him, “I swear if you had something to do with it ill shove my-”  


“I did.” He shrugs, shoving his hands in his robe pockets, “I was there the entire time.”  


She looked at him, clearly puzzled, “What do you mean? I made sure no one was around. It was only me and Siriu- You spied on me as a fucking dog!” She yelled, “I told you things that could fucking get me disowned. Things I haven’t told anyone. You…” she faltered, sitting on her knees, tears collected again, “You made me think I finally had a friend.” She spoke, her voice cracking on the last word.  


Sirius didn’t think, instead, he just hugged her shaking body, pulling her into his lap as she cried, “You do.” He whispered into her hair, pressing soft kisses to her hairline, “You still do.”  


She smiled, hugging him, “I’m scared, Sirius.” She spoke, “My family, here. It’s all so dangerous for me.” She spoke, “I’m scared of what they’ll do.”  


Sirius pulled her as close as he could, resting his chin on the top of her head, “I know. My family is the same way. It got to the point where I’ve been disowned.” He whispered, “But it turned out good for me. It meant I was no longer chained down.” His voice carried out softly, and he could feel her trembles lessen, “We’ll figure this out.”  


So they sat there on the ground, Y/N not worrying about who saw. She finally had an escape, an adorable escape who just happened to disguise himself as her dog friend, but it was a safe friend, one she felt comfortable in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this was a my first post on here! I'm excited and probably going to try to post all my works on both my tumblr (@writing-for-a-chance) on here. Thanks for reading!


End file.
